Aluminum and steel cans of the pop top variety are well known in the art and are pervasive in our present society. All types of beverages are packaged in such cans and sold to the general public. In many instances, because of the design of the cans, dirt and other foreign material accumulate around the rim of the cans. Since aluminum cans are designed for convenience in the marketplace and convenience to the consumer in consumption, the contents of such cans are many times consumed by the user by drinking directly from the cans. In such instances, the foreign material which may accumulate in the annular ridges of the can presents a negative image to the consumer. The dirt or other foreign material which accumulates in the cans may be the result of the storage of the cans for some time on shelves or may have accumulated during the transportation of the cans. This dirt or foreign material may be removed by washing the cans or attempts can be made to remove the dirt and foreign material by wiping it with a cloth. However, in many instances, the liquid contents of the aluminum or metal cans sometimes accumulates in these ridges and dries to a sticky, adhesive-type mass which is not easily removed.
Applicant's invention is related to a brush to clean the ridges and indentations around the top of the aluminum and metal cans and Applicant's brush is designed to be hand-held or mounted in a thermos cooler which is utilized by the general public for transporting and cooling aluminum and metal cans.